


A secret second important question

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [214]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Secrets, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie asks her papa something important...





	A secret second important question

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

Later that night, Rosie sits on the arm of her papa’s leather chair.  _That old, decrepit chair!_

He barely raises his head from his book. “No. It’s been cleaned and fixed a lot of time and I like it. It’s a classic.”

“How could you know what I was…” She puts her head on Sherlock’s shoulder and sighs. And sighs again. And again.

“Little sun of my life, what do you want?”

“Just a silly question…”

“Your silly questions are more interesting than any Met theories, even now that Anderson finally retired.” Sherlock chuckles, “So please my darling, ask.”

“It’s really not that important but…”

“You want to know about your dad and me.”

“Papa!” Rosie softly chides.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself!” He closes his eyes a moment, thinking. “I can’t reply honeybee. I just… knew that he was the one even if it was madness to think that one day… he could love a frea... love me… We had rough times, but he constantly spread a brightness over my mind… Filling all the dark spots, one by one until the only option left for me was to open my heart and let his light in.” He pauses before smirking. “Is this about  _that_  boyfriend of yours…”

It was of course the only thing John heard. “Whose got a boyfriend?”


End file.
